


Walk On Memories

by RosemarySH



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 10:13:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14871813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosemarySH/pseuds/RosemarySH





	Walk On Memories

“所以，突然在镜头前讲那件事真的可以吗？”

“什么可以不可以的啊，又不是在骗人，而且说不定会剪掉。”

边伯贤若有所思的点点头，他的小猫说得没错，可用的素材太多了，节目却只有十几分钟，肯定要取其精华，那样的闲聊很有可能被剪辑。他放下心中担忧，习惯性倚靠小猫的肩膀，闭上眼睛小憩片刻。

“你害怕了？”小猫突然发问，狭长的双眸仿佛看穿了他的所思所想。

边伯贤警觉，“我怕什么？”

小猫凑近边伯贤，恶意地冲他的耳朵吹气，“怕全天下都知道我们在谈恋爱。”

“不，恰恰相反。”

小猫挑高眉毛等待他的答案，他用下巴抵着小猫的肩膀，嘴唇若有似无擦过小猫的耳廓，他压低声音，几乎是用气音说：“怕别人知道你在我身底下有多么淫乱。”

“……无聊！”

小猫炸毛了，气呼呼挪开屁股，向旁边正在打盹的哥哥靠近了几分，哥哥眼睛都不睁开，抽出被小猫紧紧搂住的胳膊，“你们，再吵就给我下车自己走去旅店。”

边伯贤假装无辜对小猫做鬼脸，伸手过去握住小猫藏在袖口里的爪子，什么也没说，心里却独自暗爽。

就好像按下最关键的开关，提起一同泡温泉这件事想到的不是温泉不是美食更不是舒服好看的旅店，而是在自己身下蜷缩着四肢哭哭啼啼承受凶狠撞击的小猫，就怕忍不住说漏了嘴，所以当小猫提起那件事，他免不了提心吊胆。

 

繁忙的行程之余，边伯贤和金钟大挤出一点空闲前往温泉旅店。询问过珉哥是否一同前去，也不知道这位年龄最长的哥哥是真的害羞于和别人一起泡温泉，还是的确打算休养生息，最终前往温泉旅店的只有边伯贤和金钟大。也好，只有他们两个，能做的事情就有很多。

旅店是传统日式旅店，居住的房间虽然位于走廊最末，位置却是最佳，打开推拉门便可一眼望见别致幽静的传统日式庭院。金钟大坐在回廊上，听着风吹动竹林的沙沙声，心情好到哼起了歌。他穿短裤，光着脚，两只脚跟随音乐的节奏缓慢晃动。边伯贤走过来，自然而然躺倒枕着猫咪的大腿，阖上眼帘嗅闻植物的芳香。

“真是个好地方呢。”猫咪叹息道。

边伯贤不做声，睁开眼不住地盯着猫咪上下滚动的喉结，伸出手以指尖抚摸那块凸起，感受到声带的震颤，甚至感受到小猫的喜悦。

“喜欢的话我们就多住几天，”他想了想又说，“不回去了。”

上方的狭长双眸满含笑意回望边伯贤，倏地，低下头亲吻他。那两片薄唇抵着自己的嘴唇轻柔抚触，他偏去几个角度舔舐对方天生上翘的唇角，猫咪怕痒，笑着要躲开。心底油然而生的欲望促使边伯贤拦住小猫的退路，他们位置颠倒，他在上，猫在下，四目相对，玫瑰般的欲望就这样点燃了。

“等、等一等——”

“等不了了。”

边伯贤一手压制金钟大的双腕，一手胡乱的褪去碍事的衣物。繁忙工作害他许久不能与小猫亲热，如今机会终于来临，放过他就是傻的。

裤裆里硬邦邦的玩意儿来回磨蹭身下人的胯部，小猫手脚发了软，放弃抵抗，低低喘着说：“进屋，暴露狂。”

边伯贤舔着嘴唇笑得十分得意，拽起小猫，亲吻着，推搡着，双双跌倒在榻榻米上。

没有柔软的被褥铺垫于身下，但这并不能妨碍身体里泛滥的情欲。边伯贤命令他的小猫跪趴在矮几上，屁股高高翘起，细瘦的双腿打开来，他挤进小猫的双腿间，潦草的将润滑剂送入对方的屁股里，扩张几下便扶着粗硬的家伙挺了进去。

那种难以言表的满足充斥身心，酥麻沿着尾椎骨一跃而上，连短暂停留等待适应的时间都不想给，边伯贤抓着小猫纤细的腰肢一下接一下向内挺动。温暖潮湿的内里包裹着他，紧紧嘬吸着他，不受控制的占有欲令他逐步放弃理智，心底的阴暗渐渐外溢。

“伯贤……”金钟大发出细微呻吟，艰难地回头，一双朦胧泪眼顷刻间赶跑边伯贤心底的阴暗。

猛然清醒，边伯贤停下来俯身亲吻猫咪的后颈，“抱歉，弄疼你了吗？”

“不……还可以再快点……”

猫咪面色潮红气喘吁吁地向边伯贤发出邀约。开关被按下，连起身都抽不出空，就这样以胸口紧贴对方后背、十指紧紧相扣的姿势，极为侵略性的占据猫咪的身体。

最终的目的是要占据猫咪的灵魂。所以，不知耻的荤话、骨肉撞击的嗵嗵声、抚摸身体的双手，皆成为辅助技能。当猫咪细微抽搐着紧咬嘴唇不让高潮时的尖叫被他人听去，边伯贤知道，他最终的目的又一次达到了。

“Chenee，恨我吗？”他拥着对方剧烈喘息的身体，耳朵贴着急剧起伏的胸口，激烈的心跳声透过皮肉占领听觉神经，开口提问的声音混入心跳声，有了融为一体的错觉。

金钟大两眼无神盯着天花板，枕着胸口的脑袋好沉，手上没有力气推开，只好改为摩挲发梢的动作。

“恨死你了。”

边伯贤闭上眼，开心的哼起歌。

 

那之后去泡了温泉。私密度极高的温泉，周围有假山竹林遮盖，温度恰好的水填满由石头砌成的水池，蒸腾雾气缓缓萦绕于周身，仅一眼便足以心旷神怡——

可是金钟大无暇欣赏，此刻他正缩在恋人的怀里承受钝重且舒爽的撞击，边伯贤坐在温泉池中，他跨坐在边伯贤身上，两条腿软塌塌的垂落，两只手臂环扣于恋人后颈，他在水中跟随抽插节奏起伏，温泉水也荡漾出一圈圈涟漪。倒也称得上惬意。

“伯贤……伯贤……唔……”

于身体内横冲直撞的家伙撑开后穴层层叠叠软肉，硕大坚硬的龟头顶着他的肚子，薄薄的皮肉时而被顶出鼓包。边伯贤迷恋的抚摸那处，仿佛他的猫咪已经怀上他的种，新生命在猫咪的肚子里蠢蠢欲动。

“可惜啊……Chenee不能生小猫呢……”

……简直废话。猫咪不屑的翻了个白眼。

即便温泉水已经消减身体被撑开的苦楚，但憋闷的空气着实令人不爽，金钟大枕着边伯贤的肩膀，发出猫叫一般的求救，“还没好吗？要喘不上气了……”

“快了……再忍一忍……”

很多时候都对边伯贤的欲望感到不可思议。不明白这个人究竟有多少用不完的体力，明明自己都说过“耗电”很快，怎么偏偏在情事方面有着异样的执着。说好了老老实实泡一次温泉，什么都不做，谁知道又成这样了。金钟大暗自后悔，早知如此，刚才就躲开这个人的眼神，不去主动亲吻主动撩拨。

事到如今，已经说不清是谁的吸引力更大了。

边伯贤闷哼一声，重重顶进小猫的屁股，粗大的性器官跳动着射精，与此同时，怀里的小猫也高潮了，白皙皮肉泛了潮红色，呜咽着，颤抖着，贴着他的肚皮的阴茎吐出白汁。

“啊呀，水都脏了。”

“怪我咯……”

“嗯，怪你，”边伯贤一下下啄着小猫的唇角，“瞎撩。”

嘁，明明是你自控力太差。金钟大没敢说出口，害怕换来带有报复性质的交媾，那样的话，吃苦的只有自己。

脑子里冒出奇怪想法，小猫转了转眼珠，说：“我不明白啊，为什么在这种事上作为下面的那个反而是最吃苦的？难道不应该是更爽的吗？”

边伯贤并没有意识到小猫的鬼心眼，顺嘴回答因为是同性而非异性，同性之间的交媾本就不顺应自然规律，所以下面那个要多受点罪。

金钟大拉长了尾音“哦”了一声，继而故作沉重：“意思就是上面那个更爽？”

“或许？等一下——你？别告诉我你想尝试。”

“不可以吗？”

边伯贤满头黑线，“倒不是不可以——你确定你会？”

“来吧！”

小猫摩拳擦掌跃跃欲试，一双狭长眸子闪闪发光。边伯贤就没那么闪闪发光了，却又敌不过小猫巴巴看着他的眼神，既然如此，不如将计就计，他展开手脚向后瘫倒，眼睛一闭，视死如归似的。

金钟大想着平时边伯贤是如何做准备工作的，摆好架势挤进恋人的双腿间，居高临下俯视恋人的脸庞，看着看着却突然离开了，一边嘟哝着好累想睡觉一边爬上岸慢悠悠晃回房间，留下一头雾水的恋人。

直到入睡，边伯贤都没闹明白金钟大为何突然转了心思，按说，如果小猫非要反攻也不是不可以，他甚至可以手把手教学，但箭在弦上之时却松开手，着实有些莫名其妙，他搞不懂，缠着小猫要问个清楚。

金钟大被疲乏缠身，困得昏天黑地，一巴掌拍在边伯贤的嘴巴上，干脆利落蹦出俩字，睡觉。

事到如今回想起这段莫名其妙的插曲，边伯贤从梦中惊醒，黑暗中眨巴眼睛，费力的瞅着斜前方的恋人。折腾了一整个白天，小猫累极了，发出细微的鼾声。他蹑手蹑脚爬过去，掀开被子从后方拥住小猫细瘦的腰肢。

临睡前，金钟大换下浴衣穿上朴素的黑色睡衣，边伯贤难免感到可惜，他承认，方才看到穿着传统日式浴衣的小猫差点没把持住，只好躲开摄像头悄悄吞咽口水。约莫一扎宽的深蓝色腰带扎紧腰部——右侧甚至有个简单可爱的蝴蝶结，本就细瘦的部位由于深色渲染，显得更加瘦削了，小猫又是天生的小骨架，单薄织物勾勒出漂亮的身体线条，莫名有了妖娆之感，然而面上却是一派纯真无邪，眯着眼睛絮叨温泉有多美妙多舒服。几乎要相信魔鬼与天使的确同在。

被叨扰的小猫发出不耐烦的呜咽声，大抵是知道谁来叨扰——除了那家伙还能有谁——挣扎几下便随着那家伙去了，顺从的向后靠了靠，紧贴那人温暖的胸口。

“不是很困了吗？”金钟大眼睛都不睁，黏糊糊的发问。

边伯贤蹭了蹭恋人的颈窝，回答道：“这会儿不困了。”

“所以呢？”

“喜欢你穿浴衣，Chenee穿浴衣很好看。”

金钟大翻了个身，轻轻用额头撞半夜扰人清梦的坏家伙，“不睡觉就是为了来跟我说这个？”

“不，只是想起上回我们去温泉旅店都来不及看你穿浴衣。”

小猫无语凝噎，睁开眼恨恨瞪着边伯贤，“怪谁？”

是是，怪他，怪他精虫上脑，但凡两人独处，总是不能好好穿衣服。

边伯贤不以为然，手上暗度陈仓，沿着腰线钻进去轻抚恋人。

欲火即点即着，金钟大赶在失火前按住边伯贤作乱的手，压低声音斥责：“疯了吗？也不看看什么地方。”

“珉哥睡着了。”

金钟大望了眼哥哥的方向，重重叹口气，起身朝浴室走去。边伯贤明白，他的小猫默许了，心里面欢呼雀跃，跟在小猫后面一同进了浴室。

甫一关上门便将对方按在墙上索吻，吻气势汹汹，纠缠了唇舌与呼吸，无法抗拒。一切都是轻车熟路，轻而易举就让他的小猫服从于他带来的欲望，软了手脚任由他的折腾，用潮湿紧致的后穴包裹嘬吸，头皮发麻，魂儿都要吸出来了。

边伯贤张嘴咬住金钟大的肩膀，含糊不清发狠：“别总是用你的屁股吸我。”

小猫不服输，倔强的调笑道：“可你明明很爽的样子……”

突然就想起上次温泉之旅未能进行到最后的反攻，边伯贤放慢速度，一边缓缓冲撞内里软肉，一边舔舐小猫的耳廓发问：“上次，为什么不做？”

“什么？”

边伯贤看了看两人相连的下体，冲对方递了个眼神。金钟大了然，回头闷声说没有为什么就是突然不想做了。

小猫不对劲，哪里不对劲呢？

边伯贤眯起眼打量，一手探去恋人身前揉捏一对挺立起的乳尖，一手则抓揉着恋人浑圆挺翘的臀肉，动作引来对方不自觉的颤栗，撑着墙壁的双手失去力量，身体看看下坠。边伯贤捞起那把小细腰，将恋人往怀里拢了拢，顺势猛地顶弄柔软塌陷的内里敏感点，小猫被逼出生理性眼泪，边伯贤细细舔去，又问了一遍刚才的问题。

金钟大整个人被干得云里雾里，失去防备和警惕，就那么顺从的给出答案，“因为……喜欢伯贤干我的时候迷恋我的样子……喜欢……好喜欢……”

边伯贤哑然失笑，本销声匿迹许久的声音从容登场，带着讨厌的笑意问他，怎么样，没想到吧，他以为你很迷恋他呢，满足了吗？他彻底离不开你了，怎么办？以后怎么办？

“伯贤？”

“我在……”

边伯贤握住金钟大向他伸来的手，放去唇边有一下没一下的啄着，眼里满是小猫哭红的眼角和鼻尖，自然还有小猫无比迷恋他的眼神。

一时间思绪杂乱如麻，他觉得自己闯了祸，生生掰弯一个直男不说，还把这个直男变得比自己更沉沦其中——但是，更沉沦于此的真的只有Chenee吗？自己呢？自己究竟是什么样的状态呢？

边伯贤回想着交往以来的每一次失控，似乎都与小猫自觉不自觉的勾引有关，演唱会后台杂物间那次，酒店里隔着一堵墙phone sex那回，以及答应小猫独自两人偷跑去温泉之旅，突然就发现已经分不清谁更迷恋谁了，一如他们此刻交织在一起的肉体，那些爱意那些迷恋业已互相交错为一体，你中有我，我中有你，再也分不开了。

将来？将来的事将来再说。

边伯贤闭了闭眼，将欲望深深埋进金钟大的身体。

 

“昨晚没睡好吗？”年长的哥哥发现弟弟躲开镜头发呆，眼神呆滞，眼底一圈淡淡的乌青。

当然不能告诉哥哥昨晚他和边伯贤又滚床单了——公然滚床单。金钟大岔开话题，聊起了工作方面的事。

哥哥心思剔透，又朝夕相处了许久，怎么可能不清楚昨晚发生了什么。恨铁不成钢的叹气：“我说你们能不能收敛一些，别耽误工作。”

金钟大乖巧点头，笑得极为讨好，狡黠的双眸扫来扫去，瞄见不远处的某个家伙，于是穿越了人群直直而去。

仿佛拨开了迷雾发现心心念念的目标，自此，眼里只有那个目标，再也容不下其他。

 

——

THE END


End file.
